


Doctor

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Horror, Multi, Parody, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De "casualidad" los Get Backers se encuentran con sus amigos en el consultorio del doctor; las razones de cada uno son muy personales. Perversiones varias, pero enfocadas con ¿humor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : GB no me pertenece, todo de sus dueños.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : el siguiente fic es irreal y grosero, los personajes celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.
> 
> * * *

Juubei siguió por detrás a su amigo. Como el pobre Kake no podía ver la sonrisa que en ese momento portaba Katsuki, se encontraba realmente preocupado por la salud de éste, ya que era la cuarta vez en la semana que el hilandero visitaba ese consultorio.  
No es que Juubei, con sus habilidades, no hubiese podido curarlo o al menos ayudarlo, simplemente es que no podía atender su caso, quizás no de la manera convencional.  
¿Para qué negarlo? Kake se corroía por los celos al ver que su amigo prefería a otro doctor antes que a él.  
Se sentaron en la sala de espera y fue Fuuchouin quien reveló la presencia de los " _Get Backers_ " cuando los saludó. Ban sólo gruñó mientras que Ginji le correspondió con emoción. Es que para Midou era muy vergonzosa la situación, no esperaba encontrarse con esos dos en semejante lugar; pero para colmo, eso no fue todo, para desgracia del muchacho de ojos azules apareció, por la misma entrada, el ser que le generaba un sinfín de sentimientos negativos.

Shido, dubitativo, se presentó en la administración dando sus datos y caminó hasta la sala en donde, notando la situación, se quedó de piedra, incapaz de poder esbozar palabra alguna.

—¡Shido! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Amano con una sonrisa.  
—¿Éste es el consultorio odontológico? —disimuló Fuyuki sentándose con suma pena en una de las sillas, frente al dúo dinámico de cabellos en punta.  
—Seh, claro... —ironizó el telépata, sintiéndose no muy distinto que el domador de bestias—El consultorio odontológico. ¿Vienes a extraerte una muela?  
—¡Yo tengo que extraerme... ! —vociferó el rubio a su lado y enseguida Ban lo silenció elevando una mano.  
—No es tu problema, serpiente estúpida —cuasi escupió saliva de la bronca que le daba tener que responderle a ese imberbe.  
Y para rematarla, como si eso ya fuese poco, un nuevo paciente llegó. Paul elevó las cejas, observó a Juubei sentado junto a Katsuki, a Shido y cuando reparó en los otros dos soltó un:  
—¿Hasta en éste lugar tengo que verlos?  
El emperador relámpago, más animado que de costumbre, elevó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto, a decir verdad le alegraba —en su simplicidad— encontrarse con todos en el consultorio del proctólogo. Fuuchouin a su lado intentaba tranquilizar a su " _doctor_ " personal alegando que no era nada:  
—Ya Juubei, de veras, no tengo nada malo.  
—Pero ¿por qué Katsuki? ¿Por qué el médico te cita tan seguido?  
—¿Que te sucede Katsu-chan? —Ginji no pudo evitar meter la cuchara.  
—Nada. Vengo de vez en cuando... es bueno visitar al médico —respondió con una sonrisa.  
—¡Tsk! —soltó Midou susurrando por lo bajo—: De vicioso que es.  
Sí, en vez de quedarse en casa viendo televisión o haciendo algo no productivo, no había nada mejor que visitar a ese doctor en particular.  
—Dígame, señor Ginji, ¿qué le sucede a usted?  
El hombre de mirada oceánica se tapó el rostro, sudando copiosamente, conociéndolo a Amano no tendría problemas en decirlo:  
—Pues, es que tengo un autito de juguete atorado en el trasero.  
Nadie acotó nada, nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntar como había llegado allí, además era el rubio que todos conocían, hasta cierto punto no les parecía tan descabellada esa posibilidad.  
—No se preocupe, verá que buena mano tiene el doctor —se animó a decir el hilandero.  
—¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor? —susurró el chico de mirada azulina, entre dientes, con el fin de que sólo lo escuchase el emperador relámpago.  
—Pero… si es verdad —desconcertado se quedó mirando a su amigo, éste solo guardó silencio.  
—Je —se escuchó decir por parte de Shido, esto causó que todos reparasen en él.  
—¿Y tú? Chico mono —sobrador, el telépata sonrió de medio lado—¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
—¡¿Qué te importa? —respondió, rojo de ira y de vergüenza.  
—Je. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con tus animales, Shido? —la sonrisa de Ban fue convirtiéndose en risa.  
—¡Yo no quería! —explotó Fuyuki fuera de sí.  
La risa de Midou se esfumó por completo al ver el rostro del domador cubierto por un halo de infinita tristeza y los ojos a punto de soltar unas copiosas lágrimas.  
—¿Qué? —Paul, a su lado, lo miró fijamente y luego se cambió de asiento alejándose un poco.  
—¡Yo no quería! —se defendió Shido con tanto ardor que el chico de ojos azules elevó las manos en señal de que se tranquilizase, pero Fuyuki siguió hablando—: ¡Él me engañó, me dijo que solo iríamos a pastar! —ahora si las lagrimas eran nítidas—¡Me trató tan bien! ¡No pensé que fuese capaz de algo semejante! ¡Pero solo me usó!

Estuvo hablando y excusándose por al menos veinte minutos, hasta que el portador del Jagan, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber sido tan insensible, no tuvo más opciones que decir:  
—Bueno, chico mono, tranquilo —. Acotó en señal de consuelo—: a cualquiera lo puede violar un caballo. Son cosas que suceden.  
—¡No era un caballo! ¡Un burro!  
—Es lo mismo —naturalizó Ban.

Y mientras el domador de bestias sollozaba destrozado, los demás, incómodos como nunca en sus vidas habían estado —sobre todo Paul porque tenía hemorroides y estar sentado era ya de por sí incómodo— guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos. Muchas cosas no cuadraban en la historia de Fuyuki: ¿No se suponía que era el " _domador_ " de bestias? o era un domador de cuarta o era muy buen actor.  
Katsuki se mostraba muy impaciente, no dejaba de moverse inquieto en la silla, como cual niño que espera por su turno en la montaña rusa.

—Tranquilo Katsuki, ya te atenderá —pronunció Kake con empatía quebrando el silencio que se había instalado.  
Ban respirando con dificultad se susurraba incansablemente: _"¡Que no me pregunten!... ¡Que-no-me-pregunten!... ¡Quenomepregunten! ¡QUE NO ME PREGUNTEN!"_  
—¿Y tú? ¿Midou? —pronunció Shido con un brillo especial en los ojos, esa era su revancha—¿Que has venido a extraerte? O acaso ¿te sientes culpable y lo has venido a acompañar a Ginji a extraerse la " _muela_ "?  
Midou entrecerró los ojos, se acomodó los anteojos y, soltando un suspiró, respondió:  
—Nos encontramos de casualidad con Ginji.  
—¡Es cierto! —reafirmó éste—¡Hoy es un día de casualidades!  
—No creo en las casualidades —bromeó Fuyuki, aunque en parte sí lo creía.  
—Pues...  
—Dinos Ban —alentó Paul algo preocupado por quien, en teoria, tendría que querer y estar preocupado ya que era el hijo de su amigo—, ¿te sucedió algo malo?  
—No. Quiero decir... —ante la mirada, cual padre, de Paul, algo en el telépata comenzó a quebrarse, tenía que explicarse ante todos—O sea... ¡fue un accidente!

Katsuki y Juubei dejaron de hablar para prestar atención al grito desgarrador de Ban, pero éste se compuso y automáticamente acotó mas calmo al mismo tiempo que tosió para aclararse la voz:

—Quiero decir... que... bueno... me estaba bañando.  
—Si hoy no te bañaste, Ban —pronunció Amano personificando la inocencia.  
Midou sólo lo asesinó con la mirada para agregar entre dientes:  
—Sí. Hoy me bañé.  
—Ya, no nos interesa saber si te bañaste o no —interrumpió el domador de bestias—, ¿que te pasó a ti? Por algo estás aquí  
—Bueno... me estaba bañando y cuando quise agarrar el jabón se me resbaló de la mano.  
—Pero si tú usas jabón líquido, Ban —de nuevo el rubio acotando.  
—Ginji ¿qué te he dicho? No hagas que te lastime, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, pero a veces no me dejas opciones.  
El emperador relámpago se acurrucó en su asiento muy intimidado por el porte de su amigo.  
—Y cuando me agaché para tomarlo, no me di cuenta y me golpeé con la canilla.  
—Sí, claro —satirizó Shido, divertido—, y Ginji se cayó de la bicicleta y se clavó el manubrio.  
—No, tengo un autito de jug...  
Midou, con la palma de la mano, agarró el rostro de su amigo silenciándolo. El domador de bestias se quedó en el molde sintiéndose algo triunfador, aunque a decir verdad todos tenían las de perder, y antes de que le preguntasen a Wan la razón de su visita éste solito pronunció:  
—El único normal aquí, soy yo.  
—Lo entiendo —sonrió Katsuki asintiendo.  
—¿Qué tiene Jefe? —curioseó el rubio cuando se vio liberado del agarre de su compañero.  
—Hemorroides.  
Ban, extremadamente infantil, comenzó a reír revolcándose en el asiento y señalándolo, Paul lo miró con suma lástima y luego, furioso, se defendió:  
—Por lo menos estoy aquí por algo coherente. ¡Prefiero tener hemorroides por estar todo el día sentado trabajando antes que venir por puro placer, porque tengo algo metido en el trasero o porque hago cosas raras con otros hombres o animales! —se puso de pie sumamente molesto—¡No tengo que andar inventando patéticas excusas!  
Se volvió a sentar, exhalando el aire por la nariz. Midou se quedó en la silla, aferrado a ella como si estuviese esperando la llegada de algún huracán, la puerta se abrió otra vez dejando entrever a alguien conocido.  
—Hola ~  
—¿Emishi? —Reconoció el domador de bestias.  
Con sus anteojos de marco rosado y un frasquito en la mano investigó:  
—¿Éste es el banco de esperma?  
—Se podría decir que sí —bromeó el joven de ojos azules—, dependiendo del método: Si quieres ayuda o no.  
—La verdad es que necesitaría la ayuda de una linda enfermera.  
Al terminar de decir aquello, para alegría de Katsuki, la puerta del consultorio fue abierta; impaciente, Fuuchouin se puso de pie con la emoción pintada en el rostro y unas lagrimillas que colgaban de sus ojos.  
—Enseguida los atenderá el doctor —dijo el muchacho vestido de enfermera.  
—Esa voz se me hace familiar —analizó Kake.  
—¿Kyouji? —reconoció Ginji, sorprendido.  
—¡¿Qué hace aquí éste pervertido? —Ban se aferró a la silla (otra vez) en verdad impresionado con esa figura.  
—¿Eras mujer? Yo te hacia hombre —comentó Haruki sacudiendo el frasco—, necesito ayuda, para concentrarme —le sonrió, todo pervertido, agitando las caderas en un loco vaivén, de adelante hacia atrás.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? El doctor necesitaba un asistente —pronunció Kagami con una melódica voz y la eterna sonrisa que solía ostentar, cerrando, de paso, los ojos en un gesto de absoluto y desmedido placer.  
—¿Era necesario que te disfrazases de mujer? —cuestionó Shido un poco asqueado.  
—¿Qué tiene? —defendió el hilandero al residente de la ciudad Babilonia—Yo una vez lo hice y no fue tan malo.  
—¿Tú te disfrazaste de enfermera? —Juubei frunció la frente y se mordió el puño—Y yo tan ciego —se susurró a sí mismo.  
—No pondría mi salud en tus manos —sentenció Midou con profunda aprensión hacia ese individuo.  
—Pero ya aclaré que yo no soy el doctor. Sólo me gusta mirar ¿lo recuerdan? —otra vez esa sonrisa que el portador del Jagan quería borrar de un golpe.  
Sin nada más que decir, el rubio disfrazado de enfermera, marcó algo en la lista que llevaba y se metió dentro del consultorio. Juubei se encontraba perdido en su universo:  
—Y yo tan ciego...  
—¿Por qué se tarda tanto? —se molestó el hilandero comenzando a perder la paciencia y eso que tenía mucha.  
Se produjo otro silencio, el corazón de Kake no lo soportaba más, por eso, aprovechando el mutismo de los dos, decidió romper el hielo comenzando con una banal conversación. Tiempo atrás, el experto Haruki Emishi, le había explicado como tenía que hacer para conquistar a una mujer. Aunque Katsuki, evidentemente no lo era (al menos lo había visto de chiquitos haciendo pis de pie) podría intentarlo:  
—Dime, Katsuki —pronunció casual—, ¿vienes seguido por aquí?  
—¿Eh? —la pregunta, dado el contexto, lo descolocó—Pues… sí, cada vez que puedo.  
—¿Estas solito esta noche?  
—Juubei... —eso le arrancó una pequeña risa—¿qué te ocurre?  
—Dime ¿quieres bailar?

El maestro de los hilos se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Puedo ser tu medico! —desesperado, tomó entre las manos las de su amigo.  
—Juubei... si ya lo eres.  
—Quiere ser tu proctólogo, hilandero pervertido —se metió Ban por el bien de la humanidad toda.  
—No entiendo —Kake, " _telenovelesco_ " negó con la cabeza de manera exagerada—, no entiendo porqué teniéndome a mi... otro tiene el privilegio de...  
—Señor Fuuchouin —pronunció Kyouji saliendo del consultorio—, es el primero ¿verdad?  
El aludido se quedó observando a su amigo, luego a Kagami, para terminar posando la mirada en Juubei.  
—Juu-bei... —no supo qué hacer, ¡qué encrucijada!—Yo... me encantaría que seas mi médico, aunque ya lo eres. Sólo que el doctor es muy hábil con sus manos y casi no me hace doler —se excusó todo meloso.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¡¿Qué tengo de malo yo? ¡¿Es que soy ciego? ¡¿Es eso?  
—No Juubei. ¡No! —comenzaba a desesperarle la situación, verlo tan sobrepasado a Kake—No es eso. No eres tú, soy yo.  
—Disculpen, pero el doctor espera —interrumpió Kyouji.  
—Katsuki…  
—Juubei... te prometo que esta es la última vez —los ojos del hilandero se aguaron por un instante.  
—A ver ¿qué tenemos aquí? —pronunció una nueva voz que estremeció a todos, pero en especial al emperador relámpago.  
—Doctor, disculpe, es que el paciente se estaba decidiendo —se excusó Kagami.  
—¿La hacen esperar a mi linda enfermera? —Kuroudo, vestido con su traje y su sombrero, el cual acomodó, palmeó la nalga del rubio sonriente—¿Fuuchouin? Es la tercera vez en la semana que lo veo por aquí.  
—Lo sé doctor. —El hilandero, ya de pie, se ruborizó—Es que... es que... me duele... y me pica... aún.  
—¿Ha probado con agua y jabón? —asqueroso el comentario del Dr. Jeckyll, pero más de uno pensó que no se podía esperar menos de ese tipo—No es una tienda de dulces, Señor Fuuchouin —cerró los ojos sonriendo más, si eso era posible—, tengo pacientes por atender —guió la mirada hacia donde Ginji se encontraba acurrucado y pálido.  
—Ya lo has escuchado Katsuki —pronunció Kake poniéndose de pie para tomarlo entre sus brazos—, sé que duele —consoló comenzando a sentir su hombro humedecido—, el bastardo te ha dejado, no puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de abandonarte de una forma tan cruel, pero... yo... ¡yo te consolaré! Ocuparé su lugar y haré lo que él no quiere hacerte. ¡Él no te valora!  
—Juubei —susurró por completo enamorado.  
—¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Verás que no te decepcionaré! ¡Haré que todo funcione!  
—Juubei —la sonrisa de Katsuki se hizo nítida, se quedó abrazado a su doctor personal.  
—Pequeño Ginji —susurró Akabane, relamiéndose internamente y soltando el aire de los pulmones generando un sonido algo escalofriante, como un gemido.  
—N-no, no soy Ginji, soy su hermano —mintió el aludido—, yo vengo mañana.  
—¡Sé hombre Ginji! —acusó Ban levantándolo de un brazo, ya de pie y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento arrastró a su amigo hasta el consultorio del doctor.  
—No, ¡no! ¡NO! —Amano se aferró al marco de la puerta, pero el chico de ojos azules lo tomó de las piernas y lo jaló.  
—Creo que yo mejor me voy. Me siento mejor —Shido tragó saliva y se puso de pie acercándose hasta la puerta. —Emishi, ¿tú que harás?  
—No te preocupes Shido, hoy es mi día de suerte, la linda enfermera me ayudará —agitó otra vez el frasco—, tengo que esperar a que termine su turno, cuantos menos pacientes mejor, así que vete.  
El domador de bestias negó con la cabeza y antes de irse del todo, pasó junto a Paul y le palmeó el hombro:  
—Que te sea leve.  
Por su lado, Juubei y Katsuki seguían en su nube personal de pedo romántico, mientras que desde el consultorio se escuchaban los gritos del rubio:  
—¡¿Para que son los bisturís?  
—¡Que te quedes quieto, idiota! —censuró el telépata—¡¿O quieres que el doctor te corte?  
—¡No quiero que me ate!  
—Es que te mueves mucho, pequeño Ginji —aseguró Kuroudo con extrema lujuria en las palabras y tono de voz.  
—¿Lo sedo doctor? —investigó Kagami.  
—¡No me gustan las inyecciones! —sollozó el emperador relámpago al borde de una crisis de nervios.  
—Pero estas son especiales, no duelen —comentó Kyouji libidinoso. —A ver esa cola...  
—¡Ya Ginji! ¡Después te llevo a comer helado! —consoló Ban—¡O te compro otro autito de juguete!  
—Eso, sé buen chico, Ginji-kun —susurró Akabane. —Sostiene sus piernas, Midou.  
Wan tosió, se acomodó los lentes y analizando que quizás su hemorroide podría tratarla con alguna crema comercial, se largó de allí; sobre todo motivado por la presencia del extraño bromista quien se encontraba espiando por la mirilla de la puerta sin soltar el frasco estéril contenedor de esperma. A ver si todavía le pedía ayuda a él.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Más disclaimers: idea del autito de Jackass. "No soy yo, soy mi hermano", Pinti (capo); advertencia, South Park.


End file.
